This application claims the priority of German application 101 34 373.6, filed Jul. 14, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Attention is directed to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/193,676, titled COVER DEVICE FOR A FOLDING TOP COMPARTMENT, filed Jul. 12, 2002 and having the same inventive entity as the present application.
The present invention relates to a cover device for a folding top compartment of a vehicle with a lowerable roof structure, in particular for a hardtop vehicle, by which it is possible to pivot the roof structure into the folding top compartment arranged behind a rear region in a back part of the vehicle bodywork. The device includes a folding top compartment lid by which the folding top compartment can be closed and which can be folded up towards the rear of the vehicle, and a cover unit having a front cover part, a rear cover part, and two lateral cover parts, which can close a free space remaining between the front edge region of the closed folding top compartment lid and a rear edge region of the rear region.
German Patent Publication DE 44 46 483 C2 discloses such a cover device for a hardtop vehicle in which the roof structure has a front roof part and a rear window part connected thereto. The roof structure can be pivoted, by means of a positive control device supported on the bodywork, into the folding top compartment arranged behind a rear region in a back part of the vehicle bodywork. This folding top compartment can be closed with a folding top compartment lid which can be folded up towards the rear. In this process, a free space, which can be closed by means of a cover unit, is formed between a front edge region of the closed folding top compartment lid and a rear edge region of the rear region. This cover unit has a front cover part, a central cover part and a rear cover part, as well as two lateral cover parts. These cover parts form, in a closed position of the cover unit with the roof structure lowered, an essentially planar and, as it were, uninterrupted cover of the free space, which cover adjoins in a flush fashion the rear region and the folding top compartment lid.
In the known cover device, a folding device is provided in which the rear cover part and the central cover part can be moved into an upright folded position with their undersides bearing against one another. The lateral cover parts are also mounted on this folding device in such a manner that the lateral cover parts are also oriented vertically in the folded position. In this folded position, the central cover part and the rear cover part adjoin a rear edge region of the front cover part. It is necessary to be able to fold the cover parts in order to clear the adjustment path necessary for pivoting of the roof structure. All the cover parts can also be adjusted together in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in the manner of a carriage. It is necessary to be able to adjust in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle so that, when the roof structure is lowered, it is possible to cover a gap which is only formed when the roof structure is lowered directly in front of the front edge region of the folding top compartment lid and which is closed off by a lower edge region of the rear window part when the roof structure is closed. The lateral cover parts are required in order to form a passage for the C pillars of the roof structure when the roof structure is closed. When the roof structure is closed, the lateral cover parts are folded onto the upper side of the central cover part. This arrangement of the lateral cover parts with the closed roof structure takes up in the interior of the vehicle and can be felt to be disruptive by respective vehicle occupants. Overall, with the known cover device, the implementation of the multiplicity of adjustment possibilities is relatively complex.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of specifying, for a cover device of the type mentioned, an advantageous embodiment which has a relatively economical design. Furthermore, the cover device is intended to require relatively little interior space.
This problem is solved according to the invention by way of a cover device having a front cover part which is pivotably mounted on the vehicle bodywork and, in the closed position of the cover unit, adjoins a rear edge region of the rear region and a front rear region of the rear cover part. The rear cover part is pivotably mounted on the front cover part and, in the closed position of the cover unit when the roof structure is lowered into the folding top compartment, adjoins a rear edge region of the front cover part and the front edge region of the folding top compartment lid. Each of the lateral cover parts is pivotably mounted on the folding top compartment lid and, in the closed position of the cover unit when the roof structure is lowered into the folding top compartment, adjoins lateral edge regions of the front cover part and rear cover part, the rear edge region of the rear region, and the front edge region of the folding top compartment lid.
Advantageous embodiments are defined by the dependent claims of this application. As a result of mounting the lateral cover parts on the folding top compartment lid as proposed according to the invention, the cover parts can be mechanically adjusted independently of the other cover parts, providing possibilities for simplifying the measures provided for adjustment of the lateral cover parts, for example for an actuator drive.
Preferably, when the roof structure is closed, the rear cover part can be folded onto the underside of the front cover part. In the cover device according to the invention, when the roof structure is closed, the rear cover part is not required. Advantageously, the rear cover part is folded away downwards from the interior of the vehicle so that the aesthetic appearance of the closed cover unit is maintained.
The rear cover part can be expediently shaped in such a way that, in the closed position of the cover unit, it fills a gap which is formed when the roof structure is lowered between the rear edge region of the front cover part and the front edge region of the closed folding top compartment lid. With this configuration, it is possible to dispense with the possibility of horizontally displacing the cover parts in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, which considerably simplifies the design overall.
According to one preferred embodiment, when the roof structure is pivoted, the front cover part can assume a position in which it promotes pivoting. In this position, the front cover part is folded up towards the front and the rear cover part is folded onto the underside of the front cover part. This design permits the necessary adjustment path for pivoting adjustment of the roof structure to be implemented with relative ease.
According to one advantageous embodiment, the folding top compartment can be formed as a boot underneath a space provided for accommodating the roof structure. It is possible to fold the folding top compartment lid up towards the front in order to open the boot, the front cover part assuming, when the boot is opened and the roof structure lowered, a position in which it promotes loading. In this position, the front cover part is folded up towards the front and the rear cover part is folded onto the underside of the front cover part. When the roof structure is lowered, it is arranged in the folding top compartment above the boot. In order to improve the accessibility of the boot, a function which promotes loading can be actuated when the folding top compartment lid is folded up towards the front in order to open the boot. This function causes the lowered roof structure to be folded up towards the front. The inventive position which promotes loading of the front cover part enables the entire kinematics of the roof structure to be simplified and improved.
In another embodiment, when the roof structure is closed, the lateral cover parts can be folded onto the underside of the folding top compartment lid. With this design, the lateral cover parts are thus folded away from the interior of the vehicle if they are not required. This improves the aesthetics of the cover unit when the roof structure is closed.
In one advantageous embodiment, drive means for pivoting adjustment of the front cover part can be provided. The drive means are mechanically positively coupled to a positive control device, supported on the bodywork, for pivoting the roof structure. By this design, the pivoting adjustment of the front cover flap is integrated into the positive control device of the roof structure, enabling a reliable mode of operation to be ensured.
In a corresponding way, in another development, drive means for pivoting adjustment of the rear cover part may be provided. The drive means are mechanically positively coupled to the positive control device of the roof structure. In this way, pivoting adjustment of the rear part can also be positively coupled to the kinematics of the roof structure so that, here too, malfunctions can be excluded.
Furthermore, in one variant, a drive means for the synchronous pivoting adjustment of the lateral cover parts may be provided. The drive means are electrically or electronically coupled to the positive control device of the roof structure. This coupling, for example by way of electrical sensors or switches, enables the kinematics of the lateral cover parts to be isolated from the kinematics of the roof structure. Furthermore, this design permits a simpler structure for the drive means of the lateral cover flaps. For example, a pneumatic or hydraulic or electric drive can be provided on the folding top compartment lid.
Further important features and advantages of the invention emerge from the subclaims, from the drawings and from the associated description of the figures with reference to the drawings.
It goes without saying that these features which are mentioned above and explained below can be used not only in the respectively specified combination but also in other combinations or in isolation without departing from the scope of the present invention.
A preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawings and will be explained in more detail in the following description.